A True Miracle
by Kasumi Yamato
Summary: A awesome miracle happened. Many people ship Joker and Spade together and wish that joker was a girl. What would happen if it was true! Maybe Joker was actually a girl and only their master knew it. What would happen now?
1. Chapter 1: A big secret

A Big Secret

All the drama began on this day. Silver heart, Spade, Queen, Dark eye and Hachi were talking and drinking tea. Joker was nowhere to be found.

Siver heart asked,"Where is Joker?"

"He is taking a bath right now, Silver heart-san"said Hachi

"Really? Well that idiot forgot his clothes over here."said Spade

"Oh no! Spade-san will you come with me to give Joker-san his clothes." said Hachi

"Okay."said Spade not minding it

But my dear readers, this is when a huge secret was uncovered. Hachi and Spade opened the door and Hachi said

"Joker-san your clothes"

But all they saw was a girl who looked just like Joker but has long hair and a girl body because she is a girl.

Both parties stared at each other and just after a moment that girl started screaming and threw stuff at them. Both blushed heavily and ran out of the door. They came to the room where everybody was and shouted,

"There is a girl in Joker's bathroom!"

Everyone looked at them shocked and their Master spitted out his drink and said,

"You saw what?!"

"They saw me"

Al of them looked over where the voice came from. There they saw the same girl but in Joker's costume.

"What are you doing here Jackey?"said Silver heart

"There's no point in hihding me now. They already saw me so let them onto the secret." Then she turned and looked at them and said," Hey! You know me, after all I am the Great Phantom Thief Joker!"

Everyone almost fell out of their chairs.

"What?!"everyony yelled.

"It is true and now let me tell you why Joker decided to pretend like a boy" said Silver heart. Then he began his story.

He said Joker was actually a girl and she decided that she will have trouble to become a Phantom Thief. So she decided that she would disguise herself as a boy.

After hearing that everybody had different expressions.

Queen suddenly hugged Joker and welcomed the new sister. Silver heart tried to calm his granddaughter down. Hachi and Dark eye were surprised at this new development. Spade was blushing so much that anybody would think he had fever. The bathroom incident played over and over again. While everyone had different reactions they had the same thought,

"Now what...?"

-xxxxxx-

Kasumi:Liked it? Hate it? Please comment. Do watch the series amd read the manga. They are awesome. Also read my other stories, Another World and What is a Hunter. Goodbye!


	2. Chapter 2: Now what

Now what

Everybody's lives went back to normal except that Joker was a girl. Everybody accepted it and moved on except one person.

"What should I do? Now that Joker is a girl, how should I treat her. No wonder I always felt weird when she touched me. Who I thought was a boy is actually a girl. Help me! Dark eye!"said Spade

"Spade-sama, why don't you treat Joker-san like usual. I know you like her. I have shipped you two for so long"said Dark eye

"How did you know? Was it that obvious?"sighed Spade

"Yes it was,Spade-sama"said Dark eye

"Well, it was weird that I liked a boy so I didn't say anything. Now that Joker is a girl I don't know what to do."said Spade

"Why don't you take her heart,"suggested Dark eye

"You are right! I am going to steal it and make her mine!"smirked Spade

"Steal what?"

Spade and Dark eye turned around and saw Joker and Hachi by the doorway. Spade blushed 50 shades of red.

"How long were you here?!"

"I came just now. What are doing here and what are youy going to steal?"asked Joker

"Nothing!"said Spade. Then he remembered his purpose.

"I came here to see you"Spade said kissing her hand.

Joker blushed and said

"W-w-w-w-w-what are you doing?!"

Hachi and Dark eye looked shocked but then slyly said

"When is the wedding?"

"Shut up!"said Joker and stormed out of the room still blushing.

Spade, Dark eye and Hachi looked at each other and bursted out laughing.

"I didn't know Joker-san was so shy. Spade-san, if you want I can help you ith stealing Joker-san's heart!"

"Thanks a lot!"said Spade

"Listen, I have a plan!"said Hachi

They all gathered around him and Hachi told them his plan.

"It might work! Let's try it!"said Spade.

They laughed and went out of the room. What they didn't know was someone heard their conversation.

-xxxxxx-

Kasumi: What is Hachi's plan? Who is the mysterious person? You will find it in the next chapter. Maybe? Just read the next chapter. There will be surprise guests from the next chapter. Sssshhhhh! It's a secret!


	3. Chapter 3: A big surprise

A Big Surprise

Advance notice: I will take the Crystal of Time from the Louvre Museum at nine o' clock tonight.

Signed: Kaitou Joker

"Let's go Hachi! I just learnt Spade was also going for the same treasure! He's the only person I can't lose to!"

"Yes! Joker-san!"said Hachi

They reached the museum and saw Detective Viridian.

"Geez- that French detective is also here. No problem. I will play a miracle again!"said Joker

"It will be me who will steal it Joker"

Joker and Hachi turned around and saw... Spade and Dark eye!

"Spade! Were you talking about stealing this treasure in my airship?"asked Joker.

Spade blushed and said," No! I wasn't"

"Spade-san, what are you talking about? Weren't you saying about stealing Joker-san's h-"

"Keep quiet Hachi!"said Spade

"Mine what?"asked Joker suspiciously

Before Spade could reply Viridian noticed them and shouted,

"Joker! Spade! Capture those two phantom thieves now!"

Joker and Spade jumped down before Inspector Oniyama could catch them

"So you noticed us huh."said Joker

All the guards including the devil chasers, Inspector and Viridian looked at the girl confused.

"Who are you? Where is Joker?"asked Viridian

"I am Joker! Don't say that Joker is a boy. I am actually a girl!"

Everyone looked shocked except our group of phantom thieves. Especially Inspector Oniyama.

"What?!"everyone shouted.

"It's true." Spade said trying to hold his laughter.

Viridian looked at Joker then held her hand and said,

"Beautiful! You are a wonder! Come with me and we shall travel the world together!"

Everybody looked astonished. Spade growing red with anger shouted,

"Hey! Cut, cut, cut! Leave her hand at once! You are a detective!"

Then he took her hand and ran away leaving everyone behind.

-xxxxxx-

Kasumi: I know this chapter is short but I was in a hurry. I will try to write more big chapters. In the meantime, please comment, favourite and review.


End file.
